Das Herz des Unbarmherzigen
by sunny-lady-merle
Summary: Eine Geschichte wie ihr sie noch nie von Voldemort gelesen habt. Snape spielt auch eine sehr interessante Rolle in diesem Stück. Viel Spaß bzw. Spannung beim lesen.
1. Begegnung

Alle Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling bis auf eine die habe ich selbst erfunden das ist eine meiner ersten Fanfiction die ich online stelle viel Spaß beim lesen.

Kapitel 1 Begegnungen 

Lucius Malfoy hatte Lord Voldemort gerufen er sagte er habe etwas ganz besonderes gefangen. Der Lord sagte: „Du bist ein braver Totesser das du mir Harry Potter auf einem Silbertablett bringen willst." Lucius verstand den sarkastischen Scherz und lachte kurz auf. „Nein euer Lordschaft tut mir leid den kann ich ihnen nicht liefern, noch nicht, mein Sohn Draco arbeitet aber schon daran."„Sehr gut" lobte der dunkle Lord ihn.

Sie kamen zu einen der Räume in denen ihre Gäste eingesperrt wurden. Von drinnen hörte Voldemord heulende laute wie die eines Hundes oder Wolfes. „Lucius hast du etwa ein Tier gefangen?"fragte er verwirrt. „Nein, Sir. Seht sie euch selbst an."

Er öffnete die Tür das einzige was Lord Voldemord sah waren lauter Haare die ein zitterndes und winselndes Häufchen in der Ecke des Raumes bildeten.

„Es ist doch ein Tier"sagte er zu Lucius. „Nein es ist ein kleines Mädchen aber seid vorsichtig sie ist bissig wie ein Tier." Sagte Lucius dann sah Voldemord auf die Hand des Zauberers die eine große Bißwunde aufwies.

„Wie ist das passiert? Und warum hast du es noch nicht versorgt?"fragte Lord Voldemord erstaunt der nicht gewöhnt war das seine Anhänger erst zu ihm kamen statt sich erst selbst zu versorgen.

„My Lord ich mußte ihnen das Mädchen zeigen, sie scheint ein Muggel zu sein und doch benimmt sie sich wie ein wildes Tier. Ich dachte es würde sie interessieren."Sagte Lucius etwas verwirrt. „Schon gut geh und versorge deine Wunden ich kümmere mich um die kleine."

„Ja my Lord"sagte Lucius und verneigte sich kurz. Doch das Haarbündel hatte sich gerade aufgesetzt und knurrte die beiden Männer an. Voldemord erkannte das es wirklich nur ein Mädchen war höchstens 13 Jahre alt.

Die kleine hatte Lucius genau im Visier und ihr knurren wurde lauter und klang gefährlich. Sie schien den Zauberer noch einmal angreifen zu wollen. „Grrrrrr Waaauu"machte sie als sie auf Lucius zusprang doch eine Kette um ihren Hals verhinderte das sie ihn angreifen konnte. Lucius war einen Schritt hinter Lord Voldemord getreten und meinte: "My Lord seid vorsichtig ich habe zwar geschafft sie anzubinden aber wie sie sehen macht sie was ihr gerade einfällt."„Wo hast du sie gefunden?"fragte der Lord neugierig. „Nicht ich habe sie gefunden sie fand mich. Ich bin wahrscheinlich in dem Terrarium eingedrungen in dem sie sich versteckt hat als ich Kräuter sammelte."„Seid wann gehst du Kräuter suchen?"fragte der Lord. „Severus hat gefragt ob ich für ihn ein paar Kräuter holen wolle. Nun da ich nichts besseres zu tun hatte begab ich mich in den Regenwald auch um ein paar Kräuter für meine Forschungen zu sammeln."Das knurren des Mädchens wurde immer lauter. „Lucius geh." Befahl der Dunkle Magier.

Als die Tür endlich wieder ins Schloß gefallen war sah sich Lord Voldemord das Mädchen etwas genauer an. Oder zu mindestens versuchte er es. Sie saß in einer Ecke den Raumes und knurrte als wollte sie den dunklen Lord gleich auffressen.

Irgendwie erinnerte Voldemord diese Situation an etwas und dann schlich sich eine sehr alte Erinnerung wieder in sein Bewußtsein.

Als er noch ein Junge war von 8 Jahren hatte er ein paar Jungs beobachtet die einen kleinen Hund quälten. Er war den Welpen zur Hilfe geeilt hatte zwar auch ein blaues Auge bekommen aber ,wie er heute wußte, hatte er die Jungs durch seine Magie verjagt.

Der kleine Hund saß genau wie das Mädchen jetzt in der Falle und knurrte den Jungen Tom V. Riddle an. Aber der Junge Tom wollte dem Hund doch nur helfen also zeigte er dem Hühnchen das es keine angst haben brauche. Tom machte sich klein ganz klein und streckte freundschaftlich seine Hand aus

Voldemord war gar nicht richtig bewußt das er jetzt das gleiche machte.

„Hab keine Angst."Sagte Tom. Zu dem kleinem Hund.

„Hab keine Angst."Sagte Voldemord. Vorsichtig schnüffelte das Mädchen an seiner Hand. Sehr interessiert sah sie die Handschuhe an die Voldemord trug. Sie öffnete den Mund Voldemord hatte gar keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren. Sie biß zu.

Aber Voldemord spürte keinen Schmerz. Statt dessen zog sie ihm den Handschuh aus und fing an damit herum zuspielen. Voldemort war irgendwie erleichtert das sie scheinbar kein Interesse hatte ihn auch noch zu beißen. Dann sah er auf seine nackte Hand.

War das überhaupt noch eine Menschliche Hand? Fragte der Lord sich selbst und betrachtete all die Narben die sich über die Jahre auf seiner Hand gebildet hatten. Die Hand hatte auch keine normale Farbe mehr grau und eingefallen sah sie aus. Jeden Knochen und jede Sehne konnte man leicht sehen, fast wie von einer Mumie.

Der Handschuh schien für das Mädchen nicht mehr interessant zu sein. Statt dessen schnüffelte sie jetzt neugierig an der nackten Hand von Voldemord.


	2. Reinigung

Kapitel 2 Reinigung 

Der kleine Hund schnüffelte neugierig an Tom´s Hand. Er traute sich näher an Tom heran und dann...

Leckte das Mädchen plötzlich über seine Hand.

„Ahh, was machst du?"rief Voldemord empört und sprang auf doch das Mädchen schaute ihn nur fragend an. Voldemord spürte ein kribbeln in seiner Hand. Er sah abermals seine Hand an.

Auf der Stelle auf den das Mädchen geleckt hatte passierte etwas seltsames. Es heilte. Lord Voldemord war so mit den Gedanken bei seiner Hand das er gar nicht bemerkte das mit dem Mädchen das selbe geschah, wie es auch üblich bei den anderen Gefangenen geschah, wenn sie in den Räumen in denen sie eingesperrt waren einen Totesser angriffen.

Ketten kamen aus den Wänden und fesselten die kleine. Sie jaulte und versuchte sich zu wehren, genau wie ein wildes Tier wand sie sich in den Ketten hin und her. Ihr Jaulen wurde lauter. Als Lord Voldemord von draußen ein ähnliches Jaulen hörte wurde er auf die Kleine wieder aufmerksam.

Die saubere Stelle auf seiner Haut fühlte sich gut an. Als Wiedergutmachung befreite er die kleine mit einem Zauber aus den Fesseln. Sie saß da und zitterte ängstlich. Lord Voldemord sah die kleine einfach nur an ihm drängten sich viele fragen auf aber drei konnte er in Worte fassen und er hoffte sie würde keine Angst vor ihm haben.. „Wie hast du das gemacht? Warum ist meine Hand so sauber? Bist du magisch oder Muggel?„

Sie hörte auf zu zittern und sah die Hand an die sie gerade teilweise gesäubert hatte. „s-sau-sauber gemacht.„ Meinte sie und hielt jetzt die Hand des dunklen Magiers fest um weiter darüber zu lecken. Diesmal lies Lord Voldemord es über sich ergehen ohne aufzuspringen. Seine Hand kribbelte angenehm und er konnte zusehen wie die alten Wunden und Narben verschwanden und seine rechte Hand wieder eine natürliche Hautfarbe bekam.

„Kannst du reden? Verstehst du mich?"fragte er. „Verstehen?"flüsterte sie. „Du kannst also unsere Sprache nicht war?"Voldemord viel ein alter Zauber wieder ein mit dem man kleinen Kindern das richtige Sprechen beibrachte.

Er wandte den Zauber an. Wie im Kino erschienen Bilder mitten im Raum man sah einen kleinen Affen im Wald herumtollen. Eine unsichtbare Frauenstimme erklang. „Das ist ein Affe er spielt sehr gerne im Wald mit seinen Freunden."„Wald"sagte das kleine Mädchen sehnsüchtig und griff in die Richtung wo der Zauber den falschen Wald projizierte. Als sie bemerkte das man es nicht anfassen konnte sah sie etwas enttäuscht aus. „Sprich mir nach: Affe"sagte die unsichtbare Lehrstimme. „Affe."Sagte das kleine Mädchen guckte aber immer noch etwas verwirrt auf den kleinen Affen. „Sehr gut"lobte die Stimme. Das Mädchen freute sich.

So würde das den ganzen Tag weitergehen bis die Kleine alle Wörter richtig aussprach. Dachte Voldemord bei sich und verließ dem Raum. Als er am Abend wieder in das Zimmer kam sah er das die kleine mit Tränen in den Augen an der Tür saß und geradezu auf ihn gewartet haben mußte.

Das Lehrprogramm zeigte gerade einen Wolf und sagte. „Sprich mir nach: Wolf"„Nein Mama."heulte sie und schien sich von Voldemord Unterstützung zu erhoffen. „Nein das ist ein Wolf"sagte die unsichtbare Stimme wieder. „Mama, Mama, Mama."Kreischte sie das Lehrprogramm an.

„Pause" sagte Voldemord das Programm schwieg nun still die kleine schien sich dadurch bestätigt zu fühlen, sie deutete auf den Wolf und sagte wieder: „Mama."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"fragte Voldemord. „Sie sagt: Eine Mama ist immer für ihre Kinder da. Versorgt sie liebevoll mit allen was ihre Kinder brauchen. Das ist eine Mama."erklärte die Kleine. „Das hast du aber schön auswendig gelernt."Stellte Voldemord fest. „bist du ganz sicher das, daß dort deine Mama ist?"fragte Voldemord der neugierig auf die Reaktion war.

Das kleine Mädchen schaute den Wolf an der immer noch dort stand und in die ferne schaute. „Nein, nicht Mama. Mama ist beim Mond, Sonne und Sterne. Mama paßt auf mich, Brüder und Schwestern auf. Aber Freund ist das."

Erst jetzt bemerkte er das die kleine nur mit wenigen Fetzen bekleidet war. Aber ihre Haare verbargen auch das meiste ihres kleinen Körpers.

„Vielleicht sollten wir dich jetzt erst mal sauber machen."Sagte Voldemort. „Sauber?"fragte sie und hatte schon den linken Handschuh mit den Zähnen abgezogen und leckte jetzt die ganze linke Hand ab. Voldemort betrachtete seine beiden Hände die jetzt wieder wie neu aussahen. „Wie machst du das nur?"fragte er die kleine. Sie sah ihn fragend an und kramte dann in einem Beutel an ihrer Hüfte. „Kräuter essen. Kräuter gut gegen AUA. Ich immer Kräuter essen und dann AUA weggehen."Sie öffnete den Beutel und darin waren verschiedene Kräuter. Zielstrebig griff sie zwei Blätter drückte eins Voldemort in die Hand und nahm das andere Blättchen in den Mund und kaute fleißig. Sie deutete an das der dunkle Lord das selbe tun sollte. Nach einiger Überlegung steckte er sich das Blättchen in den Mund und kaute. Ein seltsamer Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus, doch dann spürte er auch dieses angenehme kribbeln im Mund. Er sah dem Mädchen zu sie hatte es runter geschluckt also tat er es ihr gleich. Das Mädchen drückte ihm noch ein Paarkräuter in die Hand. „Essen hilft."Voldemort schaute die kleine an. „Soll ich jetzt lecken?" fragte er und leckte über den Unterarm. „alles aufessen dann schlafen morgen alles besser"klärte das Mädchen ihn auf. Voldemort sah die kleine an. „gut dann esse ich die Kräuter nachher und jetzt kümmern wir uns darum das du sauber wirst ja?"

Eine alte Erinnerung schob sich wieder in das Bewußtsein des dunklen Lords. Nachdem er das vertrauen des kleinen Welpen gewonnen hatte, nahm er ihn mit nach Hause. Zum Glück war niemand da seine Eltern hätten den armen Hund sicher auf die Straße zurückgeworfen. Tom sah den kleinen Welpen an der ihm immer wieder dankbar über die Hände schleckte. „Du bist ja ganz filzig"stellte Tom fest. Er ging mit dem Welpen ins Badezimmer und ließ etwas Wasser in die Badewanne laufen. Der Welpe beobachtete alles sehr aufmerksam.

Voldemort zauberte eine Badewanne in den Raum die mit warmen Wasser und Schaum gefüllt war. Das Mädchen schnüffelte neugierig an den Bunten Bläschen die aber zu ihrer Enttäuschung immer unter ihrer Berührung zerplatzte.

Tom steckte den zappelten Hund in das Wasser als der Welpe bemerkte das es sehr angenehm war schien es ihm Spaß zu machen

Das Mädchen war in ihrem Übermut Kopfüber in die Wanne gefallen sie hustete und prustete aber dann begann sie freudig zu planschen.

Der kleine Hund wurde gründlich von Tom sauber gemacht abgetrocknet und gekämmt so gut es eben bei seinem struppigen Haaren ging.

Dank etwas Zauberei war das Mädchen sauber angezogen und hatte jetzt sogar eine neue Frisur.

Später am Abend lag der kleine Hund in einer Schublade eingekuschelt in Tom´s Sachen und Tom legte sich in sein Bett und schaute dem kleinen Hund beim schlafen zu.

Das kleine Mädchen hatte sich hingelegt und war eingeschlafen. Voldemort stand auf und ging auf sein Zimmer. Dort kaute er die restlichen Kräuter und legte sich zum schlafen.

In dieser Nacht träumte er zum ersten Mal seid langen wieder etwas wundervolles. Am nächsten Morgen stand er auf um sich die Totesserkluft anzuziehen doch er erstarrte als er an sich selbst herunter sah. Die gesamte haut hatte wieder einen feinen rosa gesunden Schimmer und er fühlte sich so wohl und ausgeruht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Trotz allem zog er lieber die üblichen Gewänder an um nicht unnötige Fragen seiner Untergebenen hervorzurufen


	3. Familie

Kapitel 3 Die Familie 

Nachdem der Tag organisiert war und die meisten Totesser zu ihrer Überraschung in den Regenwald geschickt worden waren um Kräuter zu suchen die denen der Beschreibung ihres Anführers entsprachen begab sich Lord Voldemort zu dem Zimmer von dem kleinen Mädchen.

Sie stand am Fenster und schien sich angeregt mit jemanden zu unterhalten jedenfalls sah es so aus es war eigentlich nur ein Jaulen, bellen und abwechselndes Knurren zu hören. Voldemort räusperte sich kurz um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Die kleine drehte sich zu ihm um und strahlte ihn an. „da freunde wollen dich kennenlernen laß uns gehen."Sagte sie und deutete aus dem Fenster. Voldemort hatte das Gefühl etwas gut machen zu müssen also faßte er die kleine an die Hand und apparierte sich mit ihr nach draußen.

Die kleine schaute ihn nur kurz überrascht an dann rannte sie halb bellend halb jaulend in Richtung Wald. „He halt aber."Stammelte Voldemort.

Tom ging mit dem kleinen Hund draußen spazieren plötzlich hörte Tom ein bellen etwas entfernt. Auch der kleine Hund wurde aufmerksam auf das bellen und rannte genau in die Richtung. „He halt bleib bei mir"rief Tom dem kleinen Hund hinterher.

Das kleine Mädchen stoppte im Laufen und drehte sich zum dunklen Lord um. „mitkommen"rief sie und achtete jetzt darauf das der Mann ihr wirklich nachging.

Der kleine Hund sprang zurück zu Tom und zog ihm kurz an der Hose sprang dann wieder in die Richtung aus dem das bellen kam. Endlich verstand Tom und ging hinterher

Voldemort war noch einem Meter von Wald entfernt als er ein paar Wölfe sah die ihre Nasen neugierig herausstreckten. Die kleine Zog ihn noch näher an den Wald um ihn dann stehen zu lassen und alleine näher an die Wölfe zu treten. Sie bewegte sich auf allen Vieren vorsichtig auf die Tiere zu und gab dabei bellende Geräusche von sich. Die Wölfe kamen langsam aus dem Wald und bewegten sich in der gleichen Stellung auf das Mädchen zu. Endlich stand ein ziemlich großer Wolf bei dem Mädchen und beschnüffelte sie, das Mädchen tat es dem Wolf gleich. Angespannt schaute Voldemort dem Schauspiel zu.

Tom war dem Hund gefolgt, bis er in eine Sackgasse stand wo der kleine Hund mit zwei großen und ein paar kleineren Hunden herumtobte. „Das ist wohl deine Familie"sagte Tom halb freute er sich für den kleinen Hund andererseits wußte Tom aber auch das er seinen Tierischen Freund wohl wieder verloren hatte.

Das Mädchen kam zu Voldemort zurück und zog ihm am Ärmel. „kleiner machen Freunde haben sonst Angst"erklärte sie. „nun..."murrmelte Voldemort etwas unschlüssig und hockte sich dann doch hin. Die Wölfe kamen langsam näher und beschnüffelten ihn auch neugierig.

Die Hunde und Tom spielten den ganzen nachmittag miteinander. Am Abend wollte Tom wieder nach Hause gehen und erwartete schon das der kleine Hund bei seiner Famlilie bleiben würde doch der Hund lief ihm nach bis er zuhause war. Tom freute sich sehr doch er wusste auch das wenn sein Vater den Hund sehen würde das Tier ihm verbieten würde.

Die Wölfe und das Mädchen schienen sich auf ihre Art angeregt miteinander zu unterhalten wärend ein paar kleinere Wölfe versuchten Voldemort zum fangen spielen zu überreden. Nach ein paar Stunden verließen die Wölfe die beiden wieder und gingen in den Wald. Die kleine saß nun neben Voldemort, sah ihn an und gähnte. „wir auch schlafen gehen?"fragte sie. „ja sicher"meinte Voldemort und apparierte wieder in den Raum von dem Mädchen.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ziehmlich ähnlich


	4. Flucht nach Hogwardts

Anmerkungen zu diesem Kapitel

Es ist gar nicht so einfach jemanden wie Voldemort als guten Menschen zu schreiben aber es macht mir irgendwie Spaß. Also als Vorwarnung Voldemort verwandelt sich in ein Tier um mit nach Hogwardts zu gehen weil er eben angst hat erkannt zu werden. Da gibt es nur mehrere Probleme mit denen ich zu grübeln hatte.

Welche Tiere darf man mit nach Hogwardt nehmen? Hey sie ist keine Schülerin also ist es egal.

In welche Tier verwandelt sich Voldemort normalerweise?

Ich weiß schwitz in eine Schlange... denk ich mir aber ich hasse schlangen und es paßt nicht zu einem kleinen Mädchen.

Warum verwandelt sich Voldemort ausgerechnet in ein... na dafür müßt ihr es schon lesen und die Antwort ist am ende des Kapitel --- 

Kapitel 4 Flucht nach Hogwardts 

Als Voldemort am nächsten Tag das Mädchen besuchte war etwas anders. Sie stand vor dem Fenster und schien auf etwas zu lauschen was von draußen kam. Als Voldemort aufmerksam zuhörte merkte er das die Wölfe draußen heulten und sowieso vor seinem Versteck mehr los zu sein schien wie sonst.

Das Mädchen schaute ihn an, sie schien angst zu haben.

„was ist da los" frage Voldemort und schaute aus dem Fenster nach draußen. Er sah wie sich ein Totesser tapfer gegen mehrere Zauberer vom Ministerium wehrte aber unterlegen war.

„sie haben mich gefunden sie haben dieses Versteck gefunden aber wie?" stammelte der dunkle Lord. Dann hörte er wie jemand in die räume eindrang.

„sucht ihn er muß hier noch irgendwo sein."

Hörte er die rufe der Zauberer.

Voldemort nahm das Mädchen bei der Hand und apparierte zu dem ersten Ort der ihm einfiel, er apparierte außerhalb der Schutz Mauern von hogwardts. Voldemort schaute auf das schloß das sein Zuhause geworden war nachdem seine Eltern gestorben waren. „Hör zu Stella wir gehen in das schloß dort sind wir sicher. Erschreck dich nicht ich werde mich jetzt verwandeln" Nachdem er es ihr erzählt hatte verwandelte er sich in einen Husky. Die kleine schaute etwas verwirrt auf den Hund. „komm gehen wir" sagte Voldemort in der Hundesprache.

Sie nickte und lief hinter ihm her.

Voldemort drehte sich immer wieder zu ihr um, um sicher zu gehen das sie ihm folgte.

Plötzlich hörte er ein bellen, abermals drehte er sich um.

Ein sabbernder Hund saß bei dem Mädchen und bellte so laut das er das ganze Schloß hätte aufwecken können. Stella bekam angst und knickte ungeschickt mit ihrem Fuß um. Voldemort lief sofort zu ihr und knurrte den anderen Hund an. „Fang was ist den los?" hörte man eine dröhnende stimme auf dem Gelände. Voldemort erkannte die stimme sofort und schon schob sich der sanfte Halbriese Hagrid in sein Blickfeld. Hagrid beugte sich sofort zu Fang herunter und begann zu schimpfen. „Du sollst keine Schüler erschrecken ab mit dir in die Hütte." Fang trottete beleidigt in Richtung Hütte.

Hagrid machte sich so klein wie er konnte um das zitternde Mädchen nicht noch mehr zu erschrecken. „ist ja gut... du bist aber keiner unserer Schüler oder?" begann er mit ihr zu sprechen. „Mein Bein tut mir so weh!" brachte die kleine unter tränen heraus. Voldemort betrachtete es kurz und merkte das es bei dem Unfall gebrochen sein mußte, instinktiv fing er Hilfe suchend an zu winseln.

Hagrid streichelte kurz über den Kopf des Haskys. „ist schon gut ich nehme euch kurz mit ins Schloß Dumbledor wird nichts dagegen haben, wenn dein Frauchen wieder gesund ist könnt ihr nach hause gehen." bei diesen Worten hob er das Mädchen vorsichtig hoch und trug sie ins Schloß hinein zum Krankenflügel.

Madame Pomfrey rannte sofort auf Hagrid zu als sie das Mädchen auf seinem arm sah. Ein wenig verwundert schaute sie auch auf den Husky der sie Hilfe suchend ansah.

„was ist passier?" fuhr sie Hagrid ein wenig forsch an.

Doch sogleich beugte sie sich über das Mädchen welches leise vor sich hin wimmerte.

„ist ja gut kleines" sagte sie mit beruhigender Stimme.

Hagrid erzählte ihr was geschehen war und das er glaubt das die kleine ein Bein gebrochen hat.

„ach nur ein Beinbruch das bekommen wir ganz schnell wieder hin" sagte sie lächelnd. „danke Hagrid" sagte sie viel freundlicher zu dem Halbriesen.

Nachdem Hagrid gegangen war kümmerte sich Madame pomfrey um ihre Patientin.

Zwischen durch fragte sie auch nach dem Namen von der kleinen und dem Hund. „ich heiße Stella und das ist Tom" erklärte die kleine. „für heute nacht bleibt ihr beiden hier Prof. Dumbledor wird sich morgen darum kümmern das ihr wieder nach hause kommt." Sagte Madame Pomfrey. Nachdem sie den beiden eine gute nacht gewünscht hatte und den Raum verließ schliefen beide schnell ein.

Warum ein Husky? 

Gute frage eigentlich aber ich habe ferngesehen und das neue Video von Patrick Nuo gesehen das stark dem Video von Take That ähnlich ist, eine Frau die ihre Stars entführt. Kurz danach kam ein Interview und sie fragen ihn was der Husky im Video bedeutete. Er erzählte das der Husky als Brücke dienen sollte zwischen ihm und seiner Entführerin und dann erzählte Patrick Nuo das er eigentlich einen Wolf haben wollte  darum der Husky weil ich die Idee ganz toll fand. 


End file.
